100 Merlin Prompts
by MerlinEmrysBAMF
Summary: 100 Merlin prompts. Please take one. Leave a comment when you do, I'll put the story's name at the bottom of the prompt for everyone's reference. I can't wait to read them.
1. The Beginning of a New Start

**1\. Takes place in The Beginning of the End, Season 1 Episode 8.**

When Morgana says, "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Merlin tells her about his. Then, using Merlin's magic openly and with Morgana's help, they successfully get Mordred out of Camelot. Morgana is determined to stay with Mordred after they find the druids, and Merlin allows himself to feel all the things propriety and destiny have forbade. Merlin and Morgana raise Mordred as a son and Merlin ascends into his rightful role as Emrys. But Camelot and Arthur cannot stay safe forever.


	2. Uther's Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**2\. Change takes place in The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Season 2 Episode 1.**

When Uther and Arthur first join Merlin and Gaius in the tomb, Uther breaks the heart containing the soul of Sigan. As Uther, Sigan can do much more harm than the destruction of a citadel. Can Merlin convince Arthur that the king is possessed before he does unprecedented harm to Camelot? Will Uther learn Merlin has magic?


	3. Princess Merlyn of Nemeth

**3\. AU Fic**

During the Great Purge, Balinor and Hunith flee to Nemeth, taking refuge with King Rodor, a magic sympathizer. When Hunith discovers she's pregnant, Rodor swears to help them, raising Merlyn as his own.

Nearly twenty years later, Thomas Collins, leaders a small rebellion. To prove his strength, Uther leads the convoy to execute them personally, not taking into account a possible sorcerer or sorceress as Thomas's mother takes her revenge, killing the king. The young and naive Prince Arthur is denied the crown by the council until he can prove ready to rule.

King Rodor reaches out, and Arthur finds himself in an arranged marriage with Princess Merlyn of Nemeth. The deal is simple, Rodor spends two seasons teaching Arthur to be a wise king, and Camelot gets a new queen. Royal!Merlin Fem!Merlin


	4. Excalibur

**4\. Change takes place in Excalibur, Season 1 Episode 9.**

Merlin goes to present the sword to Arthur in his chambers instead of waiting for him in the armory. Upon finding the prince asleep, Merlin wakes him with a small spell. Delivering Arthur the sword that was burnished for the Once and Future King, when he fights the black knight, Arthur is set on a much quicker path to becoming the man the legends dream of. The dragon never demands the sword be hid, and, through the sword, Arthur begins to see the world around him for what it truly is.


	5. A Herold of the New Age

**5.** **Change takes place in A Herald of the New Age, Season 4 Episode 10.**

The Druid boy leaves a more lasting affect on Arthur. In an attempt to fulfill his promise to the spirit, Arthur sends for the leaders of every Druid tribe in his kingdom. Arthur learns of stories, prophecies, and of Emrys. It isn't long before Arthur begins to observe the strange ways the Druids act around his servant, subtly refusing to sit, never drinking enough to warrant a refill, always meeting Merlin's eyes with a slight downturned head. And Merlin is jumpier than ever. Arthur's confident it will come out soon enough, after all, Merlin couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

 **MerlinEars wrote** :

 _A Herald of A New Age_ on Wattpad


	6. The First Advisor

**6\. Change takes place between The Coming of Arthur and The Darkest Hour, Season 3 and Season 4.**

Arthur knights all the men who fought by his side against the army of immortals, they are now members of his round table. As for the man who stood beside and behind him throughout every trial, Arthur promotes to his First Advisor. Merlin will now partake in the events of Season 4 as right hand to the king.


	7. Another's Sorrow

**7\. Change happens in Another's Sorrow, Season 5 Episode 4.**

Merlin is not so easily persuaded that there is nothing wrong between Mithian and Hilda. When he can't stop thinking about it, he goes for a walk to help him sleep. Just as he's passing the guest wing, Mithian runs straight into him. Faced with a frantic princess, Merlin quickly leads her down a servants passage to get her to Gaius, keenly avoiding a newly awoken Hilda.


	8. The Witch's prevention

**8\. Change takes place in The Witch's Quickening, Season 2 Episode 11.**

Merlin gets to Morgana's chambers before Mordred, waking her and alerting her to the incoming intruders. When footsteps are heard approaching her door, she shoves Merlin behind the curtains and dives back into bed. After Mordred and Alvarr depart, Merlin is able to immediately confront Morgana. In a desperate attempt to make her understand she is not alone in Camelot, Merlin kisses her, begging her not to betray them, if not for anything else but for Arthur, for him. Merlin reveals his magic to her, to prove that people with magic can live under Uther, and then tells her of the stories of Arthur's destiny. Mergana!Fic. Merlin x Morgana


	9. My Name is Emrys, I Can Save Her

**9\. Change takes place in Queen of Hearts, Season 3 Episode 10.**

After Uther sentences Gwen to death, Arthur catches 'Dragoon' planting a poultice. Instead of Merlin's snarls and sarcasm, Arthur is met by with a rational answer.

"Declare yourself."

"My name is Emrys, I can save her."

"Is it you who planted the poultice in my bed?"

"No, but I mean to take the credit."

"What?"

"Your destiny is not your own, Arthur Pendragon. It has been foretold for a hundred years, as have been your trials. The servant, Gwenivere, who will burn at dawn, is not destined to die tomorrow. I am here to ensure that does not happen."

"You do not believe that Gwenivere is a sorceress?"

"No, now we must prove it to Uther."


	10. Proving the Prince is Prideless

**10\. Change takes place in the Labyrinth of Gedref, Season 1 Episode 11.**

When Merlin asks for a second chance for Arthur, Anhora does not point Merlin to the Labrinth, but rather requests that Arthur prove himself to be truly humbled. Arthur determines that he needs to make good on his words to his father: "I cannot think of my pride, when our people go hungry."


	11. Lancelot's a Shade

**11\. Change takes place in Lancelot de Lac, Season 4 Episode 9.**

Merlin tells Arthur that Lancelot is a shade before Gwen has a chance to compromise herself. Arthur locks Lancelot in the dungeon until they can find out why he was brought back. When Merlin and Arthur catch Gwen trying to break him out, they know something is wrong.


	12. Raised by Dragonlords and Druids

**12\. AU FIC**

Based on Merlin's comment to Balinor: "We could have gone with you."

The dispatch of Uther's knights to Ealdor was delayed by a winter storm, causing Balinor to have an extra month with Hunith. Hunith is able to deliver the news of her pregnancy before Balinor leaves, instead, Balinor marries her. When the time to flee comes, Balinor will not abandon his child, nor his wife. They run together, and find refuge amongst the druids. It's not long before the Druids begin to realize who the young boy with the strong magic is, and the destiny they will train him for.


	13. The Key to Arthur's Guard

**13\. Change takes place Arthur's Bane: Part 2, Season 5 Episode 2.**

Merlin asks the Diamair one question before he leaves, instead of asking to know Arthur's Bane, he asks how to stop it.

"Arthur's Bane is not something you can fight, Emrys. But it may be something you can prevent. There will be many trials ahead, through them all you must remain true to your mission."

"Yes, I will stop at nothing to protect Arthur."

"And that is where you will doom him."

"What?"

"In order for the Once and Future King to live, you must convince him to trust magic. He must accept it, or the ones that would have stood by you, will now stand opposed."

"I know this, Arthur will accept magic eventually. We will be free."

"Not all have the luxury of your faith, Emrys. You must act quickly, or it will be too late, and you will not be able to stop what is coming."


	14. The Strength of the Son

**14\. Change takes place in The Sins of the Father, Season 2 Episode 8.**

When Merlin doesn't know how to stop Arthur, instead of lying and claiming Morgause was an Enchantress, Merlin acts. Throwing himself between him and the king. Arthur, shocked by Merlin's actions, snaps out of his rage long enough to listen to his words.

Arthur spares Uther on one condition, that he abdicate the throne of Camelot. The first edict of the Once and Future King is to free magic. But even with the support of those who would have been enemies, Arthur is far from the peaceful Camelot he dreams of but is too inexperienced to achieve


	15. The Dragonlord's Quest

**15\. Change takes place between Season 2 and Season 3.**

Merlin is called to the heart of Albion, a land surrounded by mountains and cloaked in mysterious fog, by the cry of a dragon. Under the guise of visiting his mother, he sets off to find the source. While Kilgarrah may be the last of his kind, the realm of the dragons will always hold magic. By proving himself honorable, and worth of his title, Merlin is granted one wish. He wishes to release Freya's spirit from the lake.

Merlin returns home to Camelot, with a wife on his arm. How will Freya's wisdom and confidence effect Merlin's actions in Season 3? Freylin!


	16. Morgana's Choice

16\. Change takes place in The Fires of I, Season 2 Episode 11.

Merlin tells Morgana that she is the cause of the curse, and that the only way to save Arthur and their friends is to take the poison, intent on tricking Morgause into lifting the curse. Morgana agrees and willingly drinks the Hemlock. She spends one year with Morgause, pretending to follow in her sister's footsteps, all the while her hatred for dark magic and her loyalty to Arthur growing. When she is finally returned home, Merlin, Arthur and Morgana develop a plan to rid the world of the High Priestess forever.


	17. Daughter of Emrys and Lady of the Lake

**17\. Change takes place in The Lady of the Lake, Season 2 Episode 7.**

Merlin is able to sneak Freya out of Camelot and, as they make camp, one night of passion and love endures. But as they fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, Freya slips away, allowing the beast to come forward. The beast takes to the air, and closes the distance between Merlin and Camelot in a few minutes. Arthur meets her, and still deals the mortal blow. Like before, Merlin binds her to the lake. That's why he's so shocked to feel the earth call to him not nine months later. After 'visiting his mother,' Merlin returns with a small pink bundle.


End file.
